Bring Me Back to Life
by ladymalfoyofwiltshire
Summary: He was healthy physically, but mentally, he was dying. But an unlikely friend helped. One-shot. Enjoy! Much love xx


Bring Me Back to Life

He secretly liked them. From afar he watched them; he tried hard to suppress his smile whenever they wreaked havoc in the Great Hall. He wished that he could sit with them and laugh his heart out with them. But no matter how hard he wished on changing his family, no matter how hard he wished on changing the world, he couldn't. He just couldn't. He was there when the snowballs bounced on his odd professor's turban, he was there when they declared the war against that awful toad, although that year he felt triumphant for getting them banned from playing Quidditch.

But that was last few years. Being isolated by almost the whole wizarding world after the war, gotten rejected by everyone in the ministry and all, George accepted him. He accepted his job application at the Weasley Wizard Wheezes. He'd got his wish now. He befriended one of them. But it wasn't the same. He rarely saw George laugh. Mostly he just kept to himself as he struggled to get his new creation done.

George usually spent his time in the room where he created his new products, creating new products. So he always heard explosions coming from that room. George trusted him so much that he let him wait the cashbox. When the shop was deserted, he walked around trying to tidy things up and sometimes when he passed that room, he heard smashing, things breaking and a scream that belongs to George. From that, he knew that George's new product failed.

The sobs he heard broke his heart every time he heard it. Even so, he never had enough courage to open the door and hug his friend. Truly, he was enraged by what had happened, but even the time turner couldn't change anything. If anybody deserved to suffer like that, it was him. It was his parents, the Death Eaters, Voldemort! Not George.

He was attending to their last customer before George came out of that room, with red-rimmed eyes and poorly dried face, wet from tears. He was heading upstairs where he lived. As soon as the customer left, he locked the door, and turned the close sign. He walked the same path as George did and stood in front of his bedroom door. He heard more sobs.

He lifted his hand to knock the door but hesitated. He heard George scream and startled before knocking the door. There was silence and he knocked again. This time he didn't wait for George to open the door. He twisted the knob and entered to see a bedraggled George. He lifted his head to reveal fresh tears that wet his face. He walked towards George and put one hand on his shoulder before sitting beside him.

"To be honest, I didn't understand this thing you're going through this past three months I've known you. But you didn't deserve this. If anyone did, it's me and my family and –"

"Nobody deserves this." George piped up with his hoarse voice from screaming.

"We do. We put you through this. We took him from you. I'm sorry. I know that my apology couldn't bring him back but I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. It was bound to happen even if you were at the light side from the beginning."

"You're right, but I just can't help but feel guilty. And seeing you like this, it hurts me, mate. You didn't do anything wrong. He didn't do anything wrong."

"War tends to do that kind of things, you know."

"You know what? I'm here for you. I know I'm not the same. I'm far from being the same but you know, you don't have to do this alone."

He stood up to walk out and left George to his thoughts but stopped when his name was called. He turned around to face now standing George. He was surprised by a firm hug by George. George couldn't help but sobbed for a few minutes on his shoulder. Although he did felt a little awkward, he let George vent his sadness. Anyway, he did signed up for this just a few minutes ago.

"Thanks mate. I really do appreciate this. And sorry for your shirt." George let go and scratched at the back of his un-itchy head. Probably feeling embarrassed. "I felt like a girl." they chuckled at that.

"I'll keep it as a secret. No worries."

"Scourgify." He pointed his wand at the tear stain and head downstairs. Just before he reached the bottom stairs, "Hey, you probably wanted to help me with the thing I was working with before my outburst."

He lit up at George's invitation as he was never invited to help him. This was the time to unleash his inner prankster that he had to hide while living with his family.

"Are you waiting for the formal invitation card, Draco?"

"No. I'm coming." He heard the door closed and he smiled to himself. He walked downstairs and entered the room for the first time.

During three hours of working to get the Nightmare-Banisher right, they exchanged stories of when they were at school. And that was the first time Draco heard George spoke of his deceased twin. He even said Fred's name like he was still there. And that was the first time he saw George without the pain in his eyes but instead, there was mirth in his eyes of his adventures and pranks during his time at Hogwarts with his twin.

At the fifth hour, the Nightmare-Banisher finally finished with help from Draco. That night, they tested this new creation together and it was successful. That product became the best-seller for that month because apparently, everybody who went through war unscathed physically had had nightmares. They continue to work together, creating new products that mainly for junior prankster and products for the collateral damaged the war had brought as side production.

Draco moved out after he married a muggleborn witch who worked for the ministry but he still worked there as he is now partnering with George in managing the shop. George moved on with his life and met Angelina in a coffee shop. They took things slowly and eventually the got married. Sometimes she woke up in the middle of the night to his sobbing, but it quickly subsided as years passed and Fred II was born. The Weasleys eventually accepted Draco as one of their family members seeing how he helped brought George back to life, and now that he married Hermione, inviting him to weekly dinner, and Christmas celebration couldn't be avoided anymore. He was now the kids favorite Uncle Draco.

A/N: I should be studying electric circuits, but instead, I wrote this.

*Inhaling deeply, eyes closed* No matter how hard I tried to not to pair up Draco with Hermione, I failed. So I'm just going to feed you up with Dramione ideology and you get to say nothing about it. I'll occasionally try to write about other pair but Dramione is life! What do you think about this one? Reviews will be appreciated! Thanks and much love xx


End file.
